Circus
by ShiroiKitsune
Summary: Song-fic, Hinata esta cansada de vivir despues de la muerte de su madre, y recuerda la ultima vez que fue feliz, en el circo.


_**Circus**__**:**_

Una niña de únicamente 7 años, se encontraba sola, llorando en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sus mejillas surcadas por lágrimas, estaba sola, su padre la odiaba, su hermana menor la despreciaba, y su madre había muerto hacia ya un par de años.

Desde entonces ella no había sonreído de nuevo, no había podido dejar de llorar, era como estar muerta en vida, ignorando su propia existencia, aunque supiera que no puede volver atrás, no deja de pensar en lo feliz que era antes.

_Entre la vida y la muerte_

_murmura una voz_

_Unos le llaman suerte, otros le llaman Dios._

Estaba cansada de todo, sus propia vida dejaba de tener sentido, después de todo ¿Realmente alguna vez fue feliz?

Si, lo fue, y podía recordarlo claramente, mas aun recordaba aquel día hace 2 años, cuando después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro con su padre, este sonriendo le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella, y su madre, casi finalizando su embarazo, había propuesto que fueran los 3 juntos a un circo que acaba de llegar a la aldea de la hoja.

_Es la voz del tiempo_

_presentando tu actuación._

_Vas a matar el miedo_

_en las fauces del león_.

Ese día fue seguramente el más feliz en la vida de la pequeña Hinata, había reído con los payasos, se había asombrado con la agilidad de los trapecistas, que en su opinión eran incluso mas ágiles de los shinobis de la aldea, los domadores le había sorprendido con su valor, los malabaristas que no dejaban de jugar distraídamente, con varas en llamas, cuchillas afiladas, y un sin fin de otros objetos.

_Bienvenidos al circo,_

_con malabaristas de ideas,_

_los que penden de un hilo para no perder la razón._

Pero lo que más había cautivado a la joven heredera de los Hyuga era la maestra de ceremonias, aquella mujer jovial, alegre, pero de carácter fuerte que controlaba a todos los artistas, que reinaba sobre la pistas aquella ropa llamativa, aquella facilidad de palabra, todo la había cautivado.

Era como un sueño para la pequeña… pero desafortunadamente todos los sueños tienen que terminar alguna vez, después de salir del circo aquella noche su madre entro en trabajo de parto, había nacido su tan esperada hermana menor, Hanabi, pero su madre había muerto poco después, la mujer a la que siempre admiro ahora estaba muerta.

_En el circo sin final,_

_no podrás sobrevivir_

_si no puedes tu matar,_

_aquel miedo de sentir._

Lloro durante días la muerte de su madre, entonces todo comenzó, su padre comenzó a exigirle aun más en los entrenamientos, y cuando fallaba la llamaba inútil, mientras su pequeña hermana, la genio, era el orgullo de su padre, siempre consintiéndola, y a ella dejándola de lado como un estorbo.

Sentía tal tristeza y dolor que cada noche y cada momento que estuviera a solas lloraba amargamente,

_Bienvenidos al circo,_

_con malabaristas de ideas,_

_los que penden de un hilo para no perder la razón._

Estaba cansada, cada día era más difícil seguir ahí, ya no volvería a ser feliz como aquel día en vez en el circo, le gustaría poder vivir en un circo, así podría ser feliz, siempre podría sonreír, ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo para hacer feliz a su padre, para no decepcionar el recuerdo de su madre, para evitar ser comparada con su hermana.

_Para salir del circo,_

_abandona tu disfraz,_

_descubre el rostro detrás del antifaz._

Por un instante lo vio todo claro, el circo, quería unirse al circo, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la niña, mientras guardaba en una pequeña mochila, todas sus posesiones mas preciadas, escaparía para unirse al circo, seria ella misma.

Solo era la típica escapada de todo niño, que alguna vez sueña con escapar de casa para unirse al circo… el problema era que Hinata, había sido entrenada los suficiente para poder llevarlo acabo.

_Bienvenidos al circo,_

_con malabaristas de ideas,_

_los que penden de un hilo para no perder la razón_

Abandono aquella mansión donde había nacido, y pasado toda su vida, dirigiéndose en dirección a una gran carpa de vivíos colores que lograba divisarse a las afueras de la ciudad.

_¡Pedimos tu atención!_

_**8 Años mas tarde:**_

Podía verse como una joven mujer de 15 años veía desde lo alto de una colina, la gran aldea shinobi de Konoha, su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos blancos, miraban con añoranza y cirta burla aquella prospera aldea.

La joven vestida con un negro, muy ajustado, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, zapatos de tacón de aguja, un frac sobre los hombros, sin embargo sin ocultar en lo mas mino el bellamente torneado cuerpo de la joven, sobre su cabeza descansada un sobrero de copa negro, con un par de plumas blancas, y entre sus manos un látigo bastante largo.

A su lado podía distinguirse a un chico a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Vestido con una gabardina blanca, con llamas en la parte de la espalda, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobis, y cargando en su espalda un pergamino de gran tamaño.

- Show Time… - Susurro para si misma la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.


End file.
